Paul the Titan
Paul the Titan is the Two Hundred Thirty Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 12, 2018. Synopsis After being greeted by a Titan named Heracles that lost his memory, Gon and Killua decided to help Murakumo locate Heracles's memories even when facing the perils of Olympus. Plot The Episode begins with Murakumo explaining the name and history of Heracles. Prologue= At the Ancient Temple of Greece in America, Murakumo, Aeolus, Atlas, Gon and Killua explores and explains the ancient history of how America was founded for eight thousands of years and the Muses find Murakumo's story as being too depressing. The Muses sing all three parts of "The Gospel Truth", telling the tale of how the Yamata no Orochi devoured the titans; transforming them into the Zora's Domain and imprisoned Innominat with Zeus and Heracles's help as foundation of the America and the Muses singing opened the and allowed Gon's group to enter portal into the past. This leads to the day Hercules is born to Zeus and Hera, much to the pleasure of the other gods except Hades, who receives word from the Fates that Hercules will one day rise to power and prevent him from taking control of the world. |-|Mysterious Adventure= Falling from the sky, Gon's group were bumping down the Mount Olympus and accidentally kidnapped the Hercules when Pain and Panic are trying to kidnap them and were too slow but still pursuing Gon's group. Heracles recreated the potion which was tested by Killua when feeding the baby Hercules. However the potion that Heracles have recreated and tested had stripped him of his immortality; however, they are interrupted and, while Hercules becomes mortal, he retains his god-like strength. Pain and Panic nevertheless attack Gon's group in the guise of snakes and discover that because Hercules did not drink the last drop he has retained his godly strength and they are beaten back. However, Pain decided it was better for them to not tell Hades of their failure than to admit it. Hercules grows up to be a misfit, challenged by his incredible strength and unable to fit in with other people. His adoptive parents finally tell him that he is adopted and they found a medal with his name on it when they found him abandoned on a road as a baby. Gon's group traveled with Hercules to the temple of Zeus. Zeus comes down to Hercules and tells Hercules that he is his father and the strange visitors (that were actually Gon's group that fell from the heavens as the Romanians) that were falling accidentally stole him from his parents (Hera and Zeus). Zeus tells him that he must prove himself a true hero before he can join the other gods on Mount Olympus and travel with the Romanians. Along with his flying horse Pegasus, Hercules goes to Philoctetes, an unhappy satyr who has failed to train a true hero yet; he decides to take on Hercules as his final attempt. After training with Phil, the three of them attempt to save the beautiful Megara, a damsel in distress, from a centaur named Nessus. A smitten Hercules barely succeeds and Meg returns to the forest, where she is revealed to have sold her soul to Hades in order to save her lover's life; her lover abandoned her and now Meg must do favors for Hades in order to avoid an eternity in the underworld. When Hades learns that it was the Romanian rescued the Hercules and plots to identify the Romanians and murder. |-|Becoming a Legend= When Hercules tries to prove himself a hero at Thebes with the help of Gon's group, Hades sends the Hydra to kill him. Heracles, due to being a titan, squashed the hydra and killing it after lengthy battle. However, The Romanians and Hercules's teamwork earns him the respect and support of the people of Thebes after their earlier doubt and ridicule of him. He soon becomes a national, multi-million dollar celebrity as a result. Realizing that his plans are jeopardized, Hades sends Meg out to discover Hercules' weakness and the revealing Romanians names when he learned that Meg named one of the Romanians; Heracles, promising her freedom in return. Hercules is disappointed to learn from his father Zeus that he has yet to become a true hero, and then spends the time and day with Meg, who finds herself falling deeply romantically in love again. When Hades intervenes, she turns against him, as she accepts her recently surfaced deep and strong romantic feelings and love for Hercules, much to Hades' dismay. Phil learns of Meg's involvement with Hades and, thinking she willingly desires to work for him, tries to warn Gon's group, who are aware of it and tells Phil to keep it a secret from Hercules and tells them to hide in his home as Gon's group can handle it from here which Phil understood as Gon's group disband and heads for the five islands on boat. Fortunately, through this Gon's group's observation, Hades realizes that Meg is Hercules' weakness and the Romanian names are . Hades arrives, interrupting Hercules' training, talks a lot, then snaps his fingers, making Meg appear. Before she can finish her sentence, Hades snaps his fingers and she disappears, tied up and gagged by smoke, then reappears with another snap of Hades' fingers. He uses Meg to try to get Hercules to give up his God-like superhuman strength for twenty-four hours and the access to the name of the four Romanian, though Hercules adds the condition that Meg doesn't get hurt in any way. Meg shakes her head frantically, trying to convince Hercules not to make the deal, but he does not listen. When Hades sets Meg free, Hades spitefully reveals that she was working for him all along and knew the five Romanians were Freecss, Heracles, Gekko, Zoldyck, Atlas and Aeolus. |-|Star is Born= After getting Hercules to surrender his superstrength in exchange for no harm coming to Megara, Hades frees the Titans, who were hungry for revenge against Zeus from their Zora's Domain. The Titans begin a path of devastation, before being told by Hades that they're headed in the opposite direction of Mount Olympus. They overpower the gods in quick succession. However, he sends the Cyclops to take care of Hercules in Thebes. Deeply heartbroken and crushed, the now-weakened Hercules loses the will to fight the Cyclops. Meg finds and unties Pegasus and locate and unites Gon's group and battles her fear of heights to find Phil, persuading him to come back and help Hercules regain his confidence. He finishes off the Cyclops, but just as a pillar is about to crush Gon and Killua, Meg pushes them out of the way, saving him because "people always do crazy things when they're in love." As a result, the deal is broken and Hercules' god-like superhuman strength is returned. Hercules, along with Pegasus, Phil and Gon's group, saves Olympus from certain doom and Hades returns to the underworld. Meanwhile, Meg dies of her injuries, her thread of life having been cut by the Fates. Heracles and Hercules arrives and demands Meg to be revived, but Hades shows him that she is currently trapped in the River Styx, a river of souls where all the dead go. Hades allows Hercules to trade his own spirit for Meg's, hoping to return Meg's body to the surface of the river before he is killed. Hercules jumps in and as his lifeline is about to be cut by the Fates, his amazing courage and willingness to ultimately sacrifice his life for others prove him a true hero, restoring all of his godly powers and rendering him immortal, leaving the Fates shocked when they can't cut his thread of life as Hercules was immortal again. As he successfully returns Meg to the surface, Hades tries to talk his way out of the situation. Hercules punches him, knocking him into the River Styx. The other souls grab Hades and pull him down into the stream. Hercules revives Meg and they both head to Olympus, but when Meg's entrance is denied as she wasn't immortal like the Olympian Gods, and they both head to Olympus, but when the Gon's group decided to depart back to the heavens (to their the present) as the time portal is opened, Hercules chooses to become mortal and stay on Earth with her, which Zeus and Hera grant. Hercules is acclaimed a hero on both Earth and Olympus alike, Zeus creates a six constellations in his image, and Phil is remembered for being the one to train him. |-|Modern America= =The Great Scarlet Night= After returning to the present, this time, arriving at America's coastal beach where, Aball is located. Velvet Crowe, who is a peaceful villager, found Gon's group lying on top of the tree and listens to Gon's stories of his adventures before encouraging his group to rest and eat. Claiming that he has lost everything he had, Murakumo states that his friends had been through many dangers and many adventures. Velvet introduces Gon's group to her sickly brother and Arthur. A few days before an upcoming Scarlet Night, Velvet is doing her usual errands. The next day, she wakes and notices that Laphicet is not at home and begins to look for him. Gon's group found Velvet's brother. who happened to take a break on his way to the cape. She takes him and they talk a bit, but they are soon attacked by a daemon and Velvet attempts to fight off the monster while giving her brother a window of escape. However, she is unable to do so, and Laphicet encourages the daemon to attack him. It gives into his taunt and knocks Laphicet on the ground with Velvet as he attempts to give her a comb. Velvet loses conciousness and wakes in her bed during the Scarlet Night with the comb in her hand and her brother nowhere to be seen. Gon's group followed Velvet and hold off the daemons long enough to reach to the to the cape in hopes of finding her brother. There she sees Arthur together with Laphicet. Relieved to see her brother alright, she rushes to him, but a binding arte is placed upon her, and before her very eyes, Arthur kills Laphicet and drops him into the shrine's depths. Velvet breaks free from the arte's shackles and jumps into the hole, catching her brother with one hand while hanging onto the shrine's edge with her other, Murakumo grabs Velvet's hand, revealing that Gon's group had finished off the daemons. As Murakumo, Gon and Killua pull Velvet and Laphicet out of the the shrine, a mysterious entity devours Laphicet, and a bright light emerges from the shrine as it dragged the four into the shrine. As Murakumo anguished for Laphicet, Velvet is fueled with rage and swears to avenge her brother by killing Arthur. As Gon;'s group were thrown from the shrine, daemons attack them, but Velvet strikes and devours them on instinct in order to save Murakumo, his close friend. Arthur notices this and calls her a "therion". He then asks her to look around, and much to Velvet's horror, she discovers that the daemons she devoured were Aball's inhabitants. With her psyche shattered and fatigued from the fight, she collapses as malakhim begin to appear and Arthur reveals his real name: Artorius Collbrande the strongest member of the Galactic Eggman Empire. =Zora's Domain= In the Dungeons of Titania, an island located in the center above Zora's Domain, Gon's group and Velvet Crowe were in their shared cell. Heracles has remembered that he was the King of Titans that was born from the Druthulidi, Innominat, the Eight Headed Serpent and he asked Murakumo what will Gon's group do which he replied wait for thirty three thousand years until the Eggman Empire's member Artorius release the group from imprisonment and then kill him much to Velvet's agreement. However, three years later, the thirty three thousand year plan had an alternative when Gon's group and the titans were eventually freed Seres, Artorius' former malak, who has broken away from him. Killua asked Seres of the location of the Artorious's secret base which Seres tells Velvet that Artorius is located in the capital Loegres, where he leads the Abbey in Midgand located in the Pokemon Continent's Acorn Kingdom but got back from Planet Doom to complete the a new ceremony. Seres tells Murakumo that the Eggman Empire had not ruled for ten thousand years but rather twenty quintillion years. Left without a choice, Gon's group decided to trust the Malak and make their way out of the prison and retrieving weapons with Velvet, fashioning herself an outfit for her escape. After overhearing some soldiers discuss of a shortcut to the docks, Velvet decides to initiate a prison riot by releasing all the prisoners. After doing so, Gon's group rans into a strange witch named Magilou and a frenzied Rokurou Rangetsu who challenges her to battle. After defeating him, he asks her about the whereabouts of his sword, to which she promptly responds that it was down below. He thanks her and goes on to retrieve it while Velvet and Seres continue to the Watchtower. As the duo venture to the shortcut, they dispatch the guards within the area and climb the watchtower to use the shortcut. Realizing the shortcut has been destroyed, Velvet jumps down from a high distance, using her cursed arm to maintain her balance. Seres wonders aloud about Velvet's condition, with Velvet muttering that it was the Malak's fault. After making their way through the shortcut, they run into exorcists from the Abbey, particularly Oscar Dragonia who introduces himself to the Gon's group. After a conversation with Murakumo, Oscar attempts to incapacitate Gon and Killua with a dark spell by throwing one of his Malaks at her. Unfortunately, Velvet intercepts it and he is hit with Oscar's spell, causing him to experience the blight and become a corrupted dragon. The newly transformed dragon goes berserk and attacks Oscar and his remaining Malak. Due to the combined efforts of Gon's group, Murakumo uses his newly improved god-like powers to incapacitate the dragon. Oscar watches in horror as Velvet consumes the dragon with her hand and proclaims that she will absorb daemon, malak and exorcist if they get in her way. Oscar was horrified that one of Gon's group is actually a Titan-like deamon due Heracles dwarfing Oscar as Heracles stares at Oscar face to face forcing Oscar's malak and Egg Bishop to ushers Oscar out of the prison, allowing Gon's group plus Velvet and Seres yo exit towards the docks. Upon reaching the docks, they are greeted by Magilou and Rokurou who follow them out of the prison. Murakumo decided to take in the pair as Velvet needs a crew to help her sail the ship. After leaving the prison, the group set sail for waters of the Izumo. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Ragna the Bloodedge **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Iedolas Aldercapt **Ardyn **Ravus **Titus **Caligo Ulldor **Loqi Tummelt **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Big Mom **Cracker **Katakuri **Smoothie **Pudding **Myukuru **Charlotte Decuplets **Oven **Daifuku **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Heihachi Mishima **Kazuya Mishima ***Devil Kazuya **Jin Kazama **Lee Chaolan **Nina Williams **Anna Williams *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko **Kilik *Yahweh's Faction **Aeolus **Atlas *Gekko Colony **Heracles *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua *Returning Characters **Velvet Crowe **Laphicet Crowe **Rokurou Rangetsu **Galactic Eggman Empire ***Artorius Collbrande ***Oscar Dragonia ***Teresa Linares ***Seres **Yahweh's Faction ***Laphicet Maotelus *New Characters **Olympus ***Muses ***Zeus ***Hera ***Apollo ***Ares ***Artemis ***Athena ***Aphrodite ***Dionysus ***Demeter ***Poseidon ***Hestia ***Hermes ***Hades ***Hercules ***Megara Trivia *This Episode is a reference to a retired English professional mixed martial artist who formerly competed in the Lightweight division of the Ultimate Fighting Championship. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon